


Longue Vie Au Roi

by Magentarivers



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Degradation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: Louis leaves his brother in charge of The Court and obligatory role play ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Using "Chevallier" as his name because its easy

Philippe sad at the desk scratching his quill away at some mundane letter. There was a gentle knock at the door and he let them enter. "His Majesty has been forced to take leave out of France, Monsieur." The servant said. Philippe picked up his quill once again, to continue with his writing. "Very well." He said dismissively.

"If you please Monsieur, the King believes he may be gone for some time. And thus wishes you to run the court in his absence."

Philippe shot a look up from his desk. "Run the court?" This was new. His brother often took trips out of court nowadays; but never had Philippe take his place. That was what the advisors, servants and other people were for. That's what his Regent was for! "Where has he gone? Did he say the problem?"

"I know nothing Your highness. But his Majesty writes you this letter." The footman laid the paper on his desk and Philippe ripped it open.

_"The cloud may now know what it is to be the sun. Don't get too excited though brother, I shall return in a month or two."_

\----

"Chevalier!" Philippe called as he burst into the man's chamber. "My brother is gone." Chevalier's face flickered to sadness before changing back to a wicked smile as he noticed his lover's grin.

"Dispatched under your instruction love?"

Philippe rolled his eyes. "Not dead, gone from court. For a while."

"Oh well, this is no news. I would sooner hear of dear Bontemps bowel movements."

"That is not all." Philippe paused for effect "He leaves me to run the court whilst he is gone."

This, however, did peak Chevalier's interest. His eyes grew wide with delight. "You are the king." He whispered, half to himself. Philippe protested, he was not the king he was just doing the King's work in the real King's absence. The blond man was grinning wide at him, waiting for Philippe to come round to his way of thinking. So then again, perhaps he was. Perhaps that was his brother's plan, to test what kind of King he could be.

Philippe silently recalled the letter: _"The cloud may now know what it is to be the sun."_

"Your highness I'm so proud of you."

"I think that should be Majesty, given the circumstances"

Chevalier gave a small laugh and pulled Philippe in closer. "What will be your first decree then _your Majesty_?" He mocked.

Philippe leant in teasingly, lingering at his lover's lips, moving to deny him the kiss he wanted. "That dandies like you would be turned to obedient servants." Chevalier let out a huge bark of a laugh and said, "Oh mignonette, you would never succeed." He lunged forward and claimed his kiss.

"Is that how you would treat your king? With such disrespect?" Philippe shoved Chevalier off him and he staggered backwards and cocking his head in intrigue. Philippe had acquired a physique that changed the dynamic in the room. It was serious. Intense. He outstretched an arm and pointed sharply to the ground. "Aller. MAINTENANT!" He snapped and the blond man sunk cautiously to his knees. He waggled his fingers prompting Chevalier to kiss his hand. "Better. Now how will you treat me?"

"I could treat you with my mouth?" Chevalier cooed,  reaching for the tie on Philippe's pants.  Philippe grabbed his wrist and swiftly lunged behind him to twist his arm behind his back and force his chest to the floor.

"You do not touch a King without expressed permission. And no that does not suit." Philippe replaced his hand with his foot. Chevalier blew his long hair out of his face looking up to see the reflected image of him squashed under the foot of the beautiful man. All hail King Louis and his obsession with mirrors. His heart raced at the thought of what was to come.

"I would not have my King fucked on the floor though." Chevalier choked

"Quite right." Philippe said, a wickedness in his voice as he trod harder for good measure and then stepped off. "Oh, and for clarity, the King would not be fucked at all. I believe it to be in all interests if I did the fucking?" The Chevalier looked up at the man. There was a kindness behind the stern expression that Philippe wore, that ask permission and promised to be (to some extent) gentle. This was never something he had let Philippe do. Not that he hadn't before, just never with Philippe. But now?  
He swallowed hard, his usual arrogance slipping ever so slightly, as he declared "Anything to serve my King."

"Good. Sit up." Philippe ordered, sitting in a chair opposite the ever submitting Chevalier. "You will undress for me. Fully. And then you will touch yourself. Right there on your knees." The blond man looked quite taken aback, but began to oblige; removing each heavy item of clothing until he was cold and exposed.

"Look at you," Philippe shook his head regarding Chevalier's erection, "I haven't even done anything. Or do the lower rankings derive that much pleasure from being squashed like the insignificant ants they are?"

Both of them were stifling grins. Philippe was better at this dominant thing than either of them had expected. Chevalier spoke, "If I may, you're just too pretty my love."

"Hmmm perhaps. And that is Your Majesty. Get to it then."

The blond man glanced away as he ran his hand down his own body and began to stroke his penis. He worked delicately to start, gently gliding his fingers over the slit on the head. His eyes slipped shut. "Look at me." came a gentle voice and Chevalier looked up to see Philippe sat, elbows rested on the arms of the chair, fingers interlocked supporting his chin, legs apart and with the darkest look in his icy blue eyes. A picture of control and composure. That would be the image forever in his mind if he pictured His Philippe as King on a throne. Chevalier instinctively tightened his grip and grunted. He shot a hand into his mouth to try to silence himself.

"You may moan if you wish." And he did. Letting out light gasps and rumbling moans as he tugged his prick and ran his free hand across his chest and through his mane of blond hair. He felt the growing tightening of his abdomen but-

"Stop." Philippe said calmly. But Chevalier did not. "MAINTENANT!"

He held up his hands whimpering. "Oh don't snivel in front of the King. It's pathetic." Philippe sighed. Chevalier was struggling with the needs of his body as he sat there on the floor. 

"Please your Majesty." He said. Philippe was silent for a while, remaining as still in his throned position as before.

"I am trying to decide how I will take you. On your knees perhaps, like the dog that you are? Slamming down on you from above? Perhaps I shall lay back and let you service me? What say you?" but Chevalier could say nothing. He just opened and closed his mouth. Never in all their years had Chevalier been without a witty remark - or any remark for that matter. Except for now. A fact that embarrassed him a great deal and made Philippe glow with pride.

Yet for a moment Philippe looked upon the debauched and sad man knelt on the floor with a longing to scoop him into an embrace and take away his pain. But that was not the intention of the scene. He was not to be a merciful king, but one who would rule with a sternness the world doubted he possessed.

"Go to the bed." Philippe sighed, standing and crossing to the nightstand. He tossed him a bottle of oil and instructed Chevalier to prepare himself, while Philippe undressed. He pulled off the stopper and wetted his hands. "And don't come."

Philippe watched Chevalier as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of himself. His groans came from somewhere deep in his chest, and seemed to fill the room. Philippe wondered if he looked like this. All blushed, so focused but simultaneously lost for sensation, a desperate need on his face? Their eyes met but Chevalier looked away seemingly embarrassed by his current position; but unable to stifle a moan. A good sign.

It was not long before Philippe stood bare in front of the equally naked Chevalier. His cheeks were pink, his body shining with sweat and his gorgeous golden locks tumbling around his face. Philippe brushed the hair aside with both hands and cupped his face. "Perfect." He whispered before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. It took all of Chevalier's might to not roughly grab Philippe as he would ordinarily.

"Lay." The dark haired man commanded returning to his character. He did and Philippe adjusted him to his satisfaction until Chevalier was laying on his side, one knee bent into his chest and a hand woven over his thigh and under his calf holding his ankle and thus the leg in place.

"Breathe." Philippe whispered low into his ear as the head of his erection pushed inside him. He pulled out once before sliding slowly all the way inside. It was glorious. Hotter and tighter than he'd had before. Philippe let out a shaky moan, which he had tried to silence, but Chevalier heard it and was driven wild. He gasped and tension filled out his whole body.

"No no, not yet. You must be used first. And by the grace of God don't get your seed on the royal sheets"

Philippe began with deep sharp thrusts, each of which made his lover whimper. More for effect than as any genuine expression of discomfort, as he knew just how much Philippe thrived off encouragement. This went on for some time and even Chevalier's stamina was faltering. Then the pace picked up. Philippe slid the blond hair out of the way as he bit gently on his earlobe. This time the sound was genuine.

"What is this? You would be as ungrateful as to complain while your ruler fucks you?"  He changed his angle slightly and found what he had been aiming for. Chevalier yelped. "Answer me whore."

"N-no sire."

Philippe rocked his hips ever so gently, making Chevalier gasp for breath. "Qui est le putain du Roi?" He whispered low into the man's ear.

"Moi Monseuir Aaahh." Philippe had pulled his hair. "Moi mon Roi" He correct himself

"Oui"

Philippe smiled into the man's shoulder as he planted heavy kisses. Then there it was, that hitch of breath that he knew Oh so well. He shoved his hand over the Chevalier's pulsing erection as it shot over his fingers. The way he arched his back into Philippe as he came was such a small thing but it felt so magnificent. He stopped mid thrust and tutted into the dazed Chevalier's ear.

"What are you going to do about this?" He asked holding his semen covered hand in front of his lover's face. But the Chevalier had clearly read his mind, because moments later Philippe's fingers were in his mouth. "Very good." He sang as he started moving his hips once more. He felt Chevalier moan around his fingers as he worked his sensitive body. "Shh shh, I know. Not long now. Think how well you are serving your country." 

And it wouldn't be long. The tongue was devouring every last drop from his fingers and flicking in just the same way he did when he was on his knees. Oh Chevalier on his knees. Now that was something. But focus Philippe. You're inside him now. He looked down watch mesmerised and his dick push in and out of him. He felt him whimpering on his fingers with every hard thrust. He was probably hurting Chevalier now overworking his spent body. But he couldn't care he needed release. Desperately.

He knew what would do it. Philippe took his fingers out of Chevalier's mouth, wiping them round his face like he was an old dishcloth. Then he lifted his hand and SLAP! He landed a spank on Chevalier's upper thigh and his body reacted tightening ever more. And that was it Philippe was there. Yelling out. Eyes squeezed shut. Tension filling his body, then exploding out of him and inside Chevalier.

They lay a mess of tangled limbs. The room was silent but for their breathing and some birds in the grounds.

Chevalier moved first. Attempting to get out from under Philippe and into a reasonable position. He neatened the man's sweaty mess of dark hair and settled next to him; head on his shoulder.

"Longue vie au Roi." Chevalier sighed after a moment. "No not you. Your brother. I couldn't cope with your reign if that is truly the monarch you would be."  
Philippe nudged him in the side and they both began to chuckle. They interlocked their fingers and Chevalier kissed the back of Philippe's hand.

"Je t'aime Chevy"

Chevalier smiled and blushed. "Whatever. Your highness." 


End file.
